Cleaver
The cleaver has the highest Attack Power rating in Legend of the Three Kingdoms. It owns great sustainability, heavy damage output, and is very capable for chasing your opponents. However, the cleaver does not own a stun, so it may be tricky to control your opponents. They do own a netting skill to try to keep someone in place. Skills Armor Break Skill from the skill tree. Instant cast, costs 10 Power, 15 seconds cooldown. *Deals 30% Base Damage. *Reduces Critical Resistance of the target by 2/4/6/8/10 per rank for 10 seconds. *Reduces the MAX. Chi of the target to 0 for 5 seconds. Blade Dance Instant cast, costs 10 Power, 8 seconds cooldown. *Deals 100% Base Damage + Additional Damage per rank to all enemies in range. Blade Storm Instant cast, costs 5 Power and 10 Chi, 8 seconds cooldown. *Deals 100% Base Damage + Additional Damage per rank to 5 enemies in range. *Enemies hit will be trapped, unable to move for 3 seconds. Crescent Swing Instant cast, costs 20 Power and 15 Chi, 8 seconds cooldown. *Twice deals 50% Base Damage + Additional Damage per rank to up to 3 enemies in range. Dragon Fang Instant cast, costs 20 Power and 75 Chi, 2 minutes cooldown. *Deals 300% Base Damage to all enemies in range. Galeforce Chop Instant cast, channeling, costs 10 Power, 8 seconds cooldown. *Strikes the target 3 times, dealing 50%, 100% and 300% Base Damage + Additional Damage respectively for each blow. *Generate 10 Chi for each hit. *Has a chance to Chop the target, reducing Health, Defence and Healing Effects. Leech Life Instant cast, channeling, costs 10 Power, 2 minute cooldown. *Drains Health from every enemy within 10 yards range each second. Lasts 3 seconds. *Amount of Health drained increases each rank. Leech Power Instant cast, 2 minute cooldown. *Drains Power from your target, granting it to you. *Amount of Power drained increases each rank. Master Strike Instant cast, costs 10 Power, 6 seconds cooldown. *Deals 100% Base Damage + Additional Damage per rank. *Generates 10 Chi. *Has a chance to Chop the target, reducing Health, Defence and Healing Effects. Rapid Blitz Instant cast, costs 10 Power, 1 second cooldown. *Dashes to the target from a range, dealing 100% Base Damage. *Generates 5 Chi. Soul Leech Skill from the skill tree. Instant cast, costs 10 Power, 1 minute cooldown. *Has a 70% succes chance to generate a positive effect for 5 minutes when draining the soul from a defeated enemy player: **Rage: Increases Critstrike Rate by 2 **Madness: Increases Attack Power by 2 **Essence: Increases Health by 2% **Cunning: Increases Evasion by 2 Smashing Blow Instant cast, costs 5 Power, 6 seconds cooldown. *Deals 50% Base Damage + Additional Damage per rank. *Generates 5 Chi. Vapor Shield Instant cast, 1 minute cooldown. *Uses Power to absorb damage. *Amount of damage absorbed increases each rank. Void Cleave Instant cast, costs 5 Power and 15 Chi, 4 seconds cooldown. *Deals 200% Base Damage + Additional Damage per rank to a target. *Has a chance to Chop the target, reducing Health, Defence and Healing Effects.